The present disclosure relates to a display input device, an image forming apparatus including the same, and a method for controlling the display input device.
An image forming apparatus such as a multifunction peripheral is equipped with a display input device (called an operation panel or the like). The display input device includes a touch panel display. The touch panel display displays an operation screen for accepting an operation for setting an execution condition of a job to be executed in the image forming apparatus. Further, when setting the execution condition of the job, a user performs a touch operation (tap operation), a gesture operation (such as a flick operation), or the like with the operation screen.
In addition, some display input devices can display a gadget on the operation screen in a superimposing manner. For example, a memo (slip), a calendar, a calculator, or the like can be superimposedly displayed as a gadget on the operation screen.